


Poem for the lonely

by iamuseless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Poetry, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamuseless/pseuds/iamuseless
Kudos: 2





	Poem for the lonely

At night I will hug on to my pillow  
Pretend its someone like Frank grillo   
Then I'll wake up cold to the core  
Cause the blankets have slipt on to the floor  
I'll imagine my life is different and fantastic   
From a different world, maybe Irish catholic  
Maybe from a world once of hurt  
Where I'm better now with all my plaid shirts  
When I can curl up with someone to call my own  
Someone who can listen as I moan  
Someone who gets outta our bed to make us coffee  
Someone who's kisses taste of toffee  
My salvation shall come to greet us  
In the form of Norman reedus   
In that life I have so many dogs  
To beat away the rising fog  
Of a lonely tide that seems to sweep   
And spills there stain on to all my sheets  
That eats away at far off desires  
Proving a lack of something higher  
I mustn't grumble, just have to wait  
Guessing the form happiness will take  
A prince charmimg will come and he'll be alright  
Fill up all my lonely nights  
But until I can get to that day  
I'll pretend I'm in bed with RDJ


End file.
